In Memory of Those We Lost
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: By sheer misfortune, Team Natsu and the Okumura twins are brought together at the time of the darkest day in American History. This is a tale of bravery and of loss. Of selflessness and of selfishness. Of demons and of men. Friends are made and lost, yet we will still carry on. A tribute to the 2,977 innocent people we lost that day.


**As an American, and writer, I at least have a moral obligation to honor those victims of the darkest day in our history. I will proceed to work on Paradise Acquired next, and you have my sworn oath on this fanfic for that. Much to my shame have I not been able to finish it before 9/11 was over where I am at. I at least have consolation that 9/11 has not yet ended on the American continent. For this, just assume that the FT and ANE worlds exist in ours.**

 **Disclaimer: I will never claim to own anything in this fanfic. Ever. May the souls of those lost rest in peace.**

* * *

7:59 am, Boston, Massachusetts: 47 minutes remain

American Airlines Flight 11, en route to Los Angeles takes off from Logan International Airport, with 92 passengers.

At the same time, a unique group of people arrive in New York City, having gotten there from John F. Kennedy International Airport on International Airline Flight 72, arrived from Fiore, a recently connected, formerly isolated country in the Pacific. The group had spilt into two, one heading to the capital, Washington D.C., the other to the Big Apple.

Speaking of that group, they had just gotten out of a cab, well, most of them, one had mainly flopped out, "I'm never getting on a cab again… Who would even invent such a thing!" Natsu groaned.

"Come on Flame-Brain, you so weak that you can't even handle a car?" Gray said, albeit missing his shirt.

"There will be no fighting!" Erza interrupted, clad in usual armor, "This is our first mission in a new country, and I will not have you disgrace Fairy Tail's name in a new country!"

"But Erza," Natsu whined, "there's not even any fighting! It's just help escort various documents everywhere!"

"No matter! Fairy Tail will always take a mission, and we will always see it through big or small!" She gave her patented Erza-glare, "Is that clear?"

"Aye-san!" Gray and Natsu shook in fear.

"Erza's scary as usual!" A talking blue cat popped out of the cab as well. "People keep giving me weird looks though!" Happy said.

"Well, they probably aren't used to talking cats here… The technology here is still so amazing! The buildings are so high!" Lucy added. "I'm just glad that Hibiki from Blue Pegasus had English on his Archive, otherwise we'd be in a lot of trouble!"

"Indeed. Downloading it straight to our memories made it much more efficient." Erza replied.

"It made my head hurt though. It was so many words." Natsu said.

"It's not like you know that many or something, so it was probably a plus for you, Slanty Eyes."

"Gray, why yo-" "Natsu, Gray…"

"Aye-san!"

"Now, where was our mission anyway Erza?" Lucy asked.

Erza pulled a slip of paper out of her armor, which people were staring at regardless of how little noise they made, and looked at it, "It looks like it's called… The World Trade Center.

* * *

8:14 am, Boston, Massachusetts: 32 minutes remain

United Airlines Flight 175, en route to Los Angeles takes off from Logan International Airport with 65 passengers.

At the same time, 2 people are heading to their destination in New York City as well. They are for the most part casually dressed, at least, if a uniform can be considered casually dressed, although one wore a black trench coat with a strange insignia over his. They are both the same age, twins in fact.

"Oy, Yukio! Why are we here again?" The apparently older one asked, in somewhat accented English.

"If you paid attention to the meeting Nii-san, it's because we have a small exorcism to take care of, and Sir Pheles wanted us to take care of it so that you can get some more foreign experience! You'll need it if you want to be an exorcist!"

"Still, it's not like a combat mission or anything, it's just a coal tar infestation!" Rin said

"That's because you're still an exwire!"

"Even though I fought Neihaus and Amaimon!"

"Let's not forget you're sill in trouble over that! You know none of the other expires trust you any more, so this was also a chance to get you away from them! Just be glad Tou-san decided to teach us English growing up!"

Rin sulked at this, still depressed at his friends betrayal, when he noticed a strange group of people bickering, especially since one was in his boxers, another was wearing a suit of armor, one had pink hair like Shima, and… there was a flying cat… "Uh… Yukio?"

* * *

8:19 am, Boston, Massachusetts: 27 minutes remain

Flight attendants aboard Flight 11 alert ground personnel that it has been hijacked. The FBI is notified.

"Gray?" Lucy pointed out, "Your clothes?"

"Oy! Where'd they go?"

"Ha! Even in the city you can't keep your pants on!" Natsu laughed.

"Now listen you too! You will behave!" Erza demanded, and required a sword much to Natsu and Gray's terror, and everyone else's confusion.

"Whoa! How did you do that!" Erza turned to the new voice, and saw Gray? 'No,' she thought, 'He looks like him, but he isn't.'

The strange boy started looking at each of them, curious about each of their looks, "Why are you nearly naked? Why is your hair pink? Why are you wearing armor? Why is she dressed like a cheerleader? Why is the cat flying? Is it possessed or something?"

"Excuse me," Lucy interrupted, slightly miffed at the cheerleader comment, "Who are you exactly?"

The boy pointed a thumb to himself, slightly reminding them of Natsu, "I'm Okumura Rin!"

"Nii-san!" They turned to see another youth, looking about the same age as Rin arrive, "What did I tell you about wandering off?" He arrived, and bowed in apology, "I apologize for my older brother, he gets carried away at times. I'm Okumura Yukio."

"It's alright. We both know people like that." Erza replied, looking at Natsu and Gray.

"You guys are brothers?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, twins in fact." Yukio replied, "I am the younger one."

"What?! But you act so much more mature!" Lucy replied.

Yukio sighed, "We get that a lot. For all intents and purposes, I am the older one."

Happy chimed in, freaking Yukio out at the same time, since he just noticed the flying cat! "Gray and Rin look so much alike! Are you sure he's not your twin as well!"

Gray bonked Happy on the head, "I'm an only child you stupid cat! Anyway, what brings you two here? judging by the dress and the accent, you aren't from around here."

"We have a task to take care of at The World Trade Center."

Natsu piped in, "Cool! Us too!"

Yukio turned to face him, "Which part? We are in the South tower."

Erza looked at her paper again, "We are in the North tower."

Rin asked again, "How did you make the sword appear? That was really cool!"

Gray put his hands together and formed a mini ice sculpture while Rin and Yukio looked on in amazement, "It's called magic. We're mages from the magic guild Fairy Tail."

"Cool! Well, we're exor-gmhgr!" Yukio rapidly covered Rin's mouth.

"We're high school students who have an internship to get to." Yukio answered, and whispered to Rin, "We can't talk about the Order Rin!"

"Fine Sorry!"

"Excuse me Sirs! Ma'ams!" They all turned to see a man in a uniform walking towards them, walking out of white sedan with lights on top.

Erza turned to face him, "Is there a problem sir?" she recognized him as one of the local law enforcement officials, kind of like the Magic Council Rune Knights.

"Um, well, you're kind of causing a disturbance of the peace, so I'm going to have to ask you to please put the sword and armor away, and for you sir to put your clothes back on before I arrest you for public indecency."

"Crap!"

"Very well then." Erza stored her armor and sword in her pocket dimension, again really confusing people.

"Thank you very much ma'am." The officer replied.

Lucy asked him, "Can we ask your name, sir?"

"Oh sure thing! I'm officer Hikaru Garcia!" He saw the raised eyebrows, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm a Japanese-Hispanic mix, so it's an unusual name. Ha ha ha…"

"Um," Rin asked, "can I ask you something?"

The officer turned with a smile, "Sure you can!

"All officers have a badge in America, right?"

"Yep, sure do!"

"Why do you have another one on your belt?"

Hikaru's smile seemed to die a little, "It was my father's. He was a police officer as well, at least until a burglar shot and killed him. He was buried with full honors, and it was the reason I became a police officer as well, in order to protect the lives of the innocent."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Yukio said, "We lost our adopted father as well. He was a clergyman, and he was murdered too."

"I'm sorry about that. They both tried to protect and guide the innocent in a way."

"Hey! By the way," they turned to the interruption that was Natsu, "do you know how to get the World Trade Center?"

"Yeah!" Rin piped in, "We need to get there!"

"The Twin Towers? Yeah, they're those two skyscrapers over there! Do you mind if I get your names as well?"

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Rin Okumura!"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm Okumura Yukio, Rin's younger brother."

"I'm Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Happy!"

"Um… Why is your cat talking?"

Lucy face-palmed. "It's a long story…"

Gray looked around, "Does anyone know where the Copy and the Flamebrain went?"

Erza clenched her fist, "Natsu!"

* * *

8:20 am, Washington D.C.: 26 minutes remain

American Airlines Flight 77 takes off from Dulles International Airport

Two people are walking towards the main heart of the District of Columbia, one a short balding old man, the other a beautiful white-haired woman, Makarov Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. Makarov was walking at a steady pace, while Mirajane marveled at everything.

"This place is really amazing, isn't it Master?"

"It certainly is. The technological advancements of this country are something to marvel at. I never once believed that flight could be achieved without magic."

"I'm surprised that the leader of the country wanted to meet with you himself."

"I'm not. Ever since our two countries were connected, they've wanted to find out more about the magic we use. However, the president is out of the state right now, so we have some free time to look around."

"Let's check out their National Archives! I want to see what they have!"

"Very well then my child."

* * *

8:24 am, Air: 22 minutes remain

Terrorist Hijackers make an accidental transmission to ground control.

Rin and Natsu were walking, okay running through the crowds trying to get to the World Trade Center, while trying to hold a conversation.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Rin asked.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"Whoa! That's cool! Don't tell anyone, but I'm a fire user as well! I use blue fire!"

"Whoa! Is your dad a dragon too!"

'No… He's just the stupid king of demons!' Rin thought, but he said, "No, I can just use fire." remembering what happened the last time he told someone his parentage.

"Natsu!" Natsu heard the voice and stiffened, turning to the approaching Red Death commonly known as Erza Scarlet, "What did I tell you about behaving yourself!" As she ran towards him, running over or knocking people out of the way.

"Crap!" Natsu tried to speed up, but she grabbed him by his scarf.

"See ya!" Rin said, as he sped off to the Towers.

Erza dragged Natsu back to the group, who had tried to keep up. Officer Hikaru just looked at the unconscious people all around, and said, "Normally I'd arrest people for this, but I'm afraid she'll do the same to me… So I'll just help everyone up."

Lucy said, "Yeah, she's usually like this. So good luck!"

Yukio ran up to Erza, "Do you know where my brother went?"

Natsu replied, slightly choking from Erza strangling him with his scarf, "I think he went to the trade center, ack!"

"Nii-san!"

Rin arrived at the Towers and looked at them, "Let's see, I think that Yukio said that it was the 92nd floor on the North Tower." And he went in.

* * *

8:40 am, Air: 6 minutes remain

The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) alerts NORAD, or the North American Aerospace Defense Command's NEADS (Northeast Air Defense Sector), of the suspected hijackings. NEADS scrambles to fighter jets to try and tail Flight 11.

* * *

8:41 am, Newark, Ohio: 5 minutes remain

United Airlines Flight 93 departs en route to San Francisco with 44 passengers, after a 41 minute delay.

Rin let out a deep breath as his elevator FINALLY arrived on the 92nd floor of the North Tower. "Man, I thought people would never stop getting on and off!"

He looked around, "Now if I were a coal tar nest, where would I be?"

An Trade Center employee bumped into him, "Hey kid, you aren't supposed to be up here!"

Rin fumbled for a bit, until he remembered what Yukio told him to say, "Uh, I'm a high school student and we were assigned to write about the Trade Center, and I was hoping to get a closer look!"

The employee stared at him for a bit, and decided, "Fine, let me take you to the manager, he'll decide what to do."

* * *

8:46 am, Manhattan, New York: 30 seconds remain

Rin was getting fed up with this, all he wanted was to find the stupid coal tar nest and get out of there, but no, this stupid employee kept getting in the way, trying to show him what they do, instead of letting him look around.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go use the bathroom real quick!" Rin said, trying to get away.

"Oh, the bathroom's right down the hall, be back and I'll explain what the logistics division does!"

"Sure thing!" Rin said, 'Fat chance in Hell!' He thought. He started walking off when his ears twitched, "Hey, do you hear that?" He asked the employee.

Down with Yukio and the others

"That stupid Nii-san! I give him a simple task to do, and he can't follow it! He is such an idiot!"

The Fairy Tail mages had been watching Yukio rant for a while. Officer Hikaru had gone to take care of other business.

Erza finally interrupted the young teens raving, "Perhaps we can help you look for your brother, if it helps."

Yukio took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sure we'll be fine. It's not like the sky's coming down or something."

Natsu bristled at that comment, as his dragon instincts suddenly went to Defcon 1. "Hey do you guys feel that?"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"I can't really explain, but there's this loud buzzing in my ears."

Yukio listened, and says, "I think I hear something, I think it's like a turbine, or something."

Eventually, they all heard the sound, and they all recognized it as the sound of a plane, not unlike the ones they had been on earlier. It gradually got louder and louder as they looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, until…

KABOOM!

Everyone in the entirety of the vicinity took cover, as fire and debris suddenly rained down from the North Tower of the World Trade Center.

"What the hell?!" Gray shouted.

"What happened!" Lucy asked.

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouted, as Natsu took off in the direction of the Trade Center.

* * *

8:46 am: Terrorists crash American Airlines Flight 11 into floors 93-99 of the North Tower of the World Trade Center, killing everyone on board and hundreds in the building.

* * *

8:47 am: 1 minute since the first bombing

NYPD and FDNY (Fire Department of New York) are deployed instantly to the World Trade Center. Port Authority PD begin evacuation of the North Tower.

* * *

8:50 am, Sarasota, Florida: 4 minutes since the first crash

"A girl had a pet goat. Her dad had a red car…" A group of elementary school children were reading to the important man sitting in their classroom, the President of the United States of America himself. He was smiling sincerely, glad at the how much effort they all were putting into reading this story for him, at least until his Chief of Staff Andrew Card walks in, and whispers in his ear, "A plane has just hit the World Trade Center."

Rin stirred, although his vision was blurred, and his ears were ringing. He thought one of his eardrums had burst. "What just happened…" The entire 93rd floor was engulfed in flames. Rin wondered why nothing had happened to him, when he saw he was engulfed in blue flames. His flames were fending off the other flames, trying to protect him. He tried to get up, but collapsed in pain. A large piece of shrapnel had embedded itself in his leg, and he was slowly bleeding out through it.

He slowly crawled his way to the stairs, as his flames died down, not looking back at the carnage behind him. "I need to get to Yukio…" And he passed out halfway to the stairwell as people were running frantically to get out.

Natsu ran to the Twin Towers, trying to sniff out Rin's scent. He had hung out around the boy long enough that he could tell what his scent was. Following it, it led to the North Tower, and he ran in, ignoring those who told him he was going the wrong way, and he ran up the stairs.

* * *

9:02 am, Manhattan, New York: 16 minutes since the first crash

Port Authority officials order the South Tower tenants to evacuate, and 10,000-14,000 people continue evacuating.

Natsu finally reached the third floor, where Rin's scent was, and he found him, lying unconscious, wreathed in blue flames protecting him from the others. They went out as Natsu approached. "So those are his flames… If I'm gonna help, I need to get these flame out!" Natsu took a deep breath as he began sucking up all the flames, but they were too much even for him, and he cut it off, "Ugh, for once, I'm too full… Damn it." He walked into the room where Rin was and picked him up. "Let's get you back to your brother, Gray lookalike."

* * *

9:03 am, Manhatten, New York: 17 minutes since the first crash

Yukio was freaking, no, he was having a total nervous break-down. "Where's Rin? Where's my brother?! What if I lose him! He's my only family I have left!"

Erza walked up to him, much to Gray's protest, grabbed him by the collar, and full-on smacked him in the face, "Get a hold of yourself, now! Losing your mind will only make things worse, so focus!"

Yukio grabbed his cheek, where Erza had smacked him. HARD. "Fine." He looked around, "We need to focus on getting people out though. There's a lot of panic."

Lucy added, "Yeah…" Everybody froze as they heard the same turbine sound as earlier.

"Where is it this time?!" Gray said, trying to see if maybe he could take it down with his Ice Make Magic, but it was in vain.

KABOOM!

Even more fire and debris rained down from this impact, as the explosion burst through both sides, this time of the South Tower.

Lucy shrieked in terror as the terrible fire rained down. Gray formed a shield to help cover people, who were too terrified to care about the use of magic.

Officer Hikaru ran back to the group, and barked commands, "You all need to get out of here now! It's not safe!"

Yukio shouted back, "I'm not going anywhere until I find my brother!"

Erza also replied, "We are not going anywhere without our friend Natsu as well!"

Officer Hikaru groaned, "Then start getting people out of here. Make sure they are safe! Now where did your friends go!"

"The Towers!" Officer Hikaru took off.

In the North Tower, Natsu had just picked up Rin when the second plane crashed, causing the already unstable North Tower to shake, and the floors collapsed, "Whoa Shit!"

They both fell through multiple floors, while debris fell down from above, Rin landed hard on his back, making a crack very audible in the room. If he was not fully unconscious then, he was definitely knocked out now.

Natsu himself landed hard on his back as well, and he started getting up again, at least until a giant chunk of debris crushed his leg. "Agh! Damn it!" He tried to get up again, despite the pain, until a rock clocked him and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

9:03 am: Terrorists crash United Airlines Flight 175 into floors 75-85 of the South Tower, killing all on board and hundreds immediately.

* * *

9:08 am Manhattan, New York: 22 minutes since the first crash

The FAA bans all flight in New York City.

Yukio has taken to helping direct people away from the towers. Erza has equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor and is slicing the rubble as it is falling. Lucy summons Loke to help as well, who starts trying to flirt with her, but Lucy pulls out her whip and orders him to help evacuate. Like of course was confused until he saw the smoke and fire bursting everywhere. Gray and Happy pair up and fly up to the top where firefighters are trying to fight the blaze, using his Ice Magic.

Officer Hikaru arrives at the North Tower, asking if anyone has seen a pink-haired young adult, or a dark blue-haired teen. Somebody tells him they saw them on the 93rd floor, and he starts to run in, but stops decidedly. He grabs a piece of paper from the many flying around, and pulling out his pen quickly writes something on it. He takes two things off of him, and wraps them with the paper which he pockets. Then he runs in, along with a host of firefighters looking for survivors as well. He reaches the starirwell, and looks at how tall it is. "God damn it."

* * *

9:21 am Manhattan, New York: 35 minutes since the first crash

The Port Authority closes all bridges and tunnels in the New York City area.

Officer Hikaru has reached the 30th floor, among a host of people trying to flee. "This was a hell of a time to suddenly decide to work out more! Come on! Those boys are counting on you!"

* * *

9:24 am, Air: 38 minutes since the first crash

The FAA notifies NEADS of the suspected hijacking of Flight 77, after passengers and crew alert family on the ground.

The President, who is still nervous about the plane crash is still listening to the elementary school kids. He is waiting for more information incase it was due to weather or pilot mishap. Those hopes are quickly dashed as Chief of Staff Card walks in again, and whispers in his ear, "A second plane hit the second tower. America is under attack."

* * *

9:31 am, Sarasota, Florida: 45 minutes since the first crash

After waiting 7 long, painful minutes in order to avoid panicking the children, exerting every ounce of his willpower to set the tone for the nation. They must remain calm. the President addresses the nation, calling the bombings an "apparent terrorist attack on our country."

Master Makarov and Mirajane had been waiting in a line a very long time to get into the National Archives, but Mirajane insisted. She really wanted to look around, as they finally got in. She wowed at everything, but there was something that Makarov wanted to see. He walked to the center of the hall to see a specific document, one of extremely historical significance.

He approached the pedestal, and hopped on the stool for children to look at a document behind a layer of several inches of bullet-proof glass, to read these hallowed words:

"In CONGRESS, July 4, 1776.

"The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen United States of America,

 _"_ _When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation._

 _"_ _We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness._

" _That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the Governed, That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter and abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security."_

Makarov skipped a little to the end.

 _"We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly publish and declare, That these united Colonies are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent States; that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, and that all political connection between them and the State of Great Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor."_

Makarov wiped a few tears from his eyes. That was beautiful rhetoric, some that had echoed for centuries throughout history of the power of freedom and liberty. He was honored just to be able to see such words in person.

He then looked at the final thing he wanted to look at, and he looked at the other historical document, which stated:

 _The Preamble to the Constitution of the United States of America:_

 _We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America._

Makarov somehow felt satisfied. Living under a monarchy for so long, he found he couldn't appreciate some of these concepts, but he saw the power behind those words, the unity, the beauty, and the honor. He could only hope this country would continue to honor them.

"It's amazing what humans would fight for, hm?"

Makarov turned to face the new voice to see… a clown? The man wore very gaudy clothes, what some might expect to see on a jester, while he was sipping a cup of tea, somehow getting that past security.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked.

"You may call me Mephisto Pheles, Headmaster of True Cross Academy."

"You are no ordinary person are you?"

"Very perceptive my boy! I can tell you are no ordinary old man as well, but I'm not here to fight. I'm just admiring the rhetoric myself. It's amazing, quite really, how humans try to always seem like they are in the light."

"What do you mean?"

"Quite simply, how far humans will go to convince themselves they are trying to seek the good, when in actuality, the Devil lurks in human hearts. It's just a matter of when it gets out."

"That, Mr. Pheles, is where we disagree. I believe in the light of humanity. In the midst of tragedy, that light will prevail, not the dark."

"Well, then, I suppose we shall see." And he seemingly vanished.

"Master! Are you ready to go?" Mira asked, apparently having exhausted her curiosity.

"Yes, Mirajane, yes I am." Makarov said, somehow content with his life now. Unaware of what was about to happen.

Officer Hikaru was still running, coughing every now and then, running past the throngs of people still coming, and the fire fighters looking for trapped survivors. He was now on the 60th floor. "Come on! Almost there! Thirty more floors to go!"

* * *

9:37 am, Washington D.C.: 51 minutes since the first crash

Makarov and Mirajane were waling back to the White House, when Mira noticed something in the sky. "Master? What's that?"

Makarov tried to focus his eyes on the dot. He saw it was a plane, but something wasn't right. The angle was wrong, and it was coming in much to fast!

He tried to say something, but it was too late. The plane crashed into what he recognized as the Pentagon, an important defense facility, and exploded into a plume of brilliant smoke.

* * *

9:37 am: Hijackers crash Flight 77 into the Pentagon, killing 59 aboard the plane, and 125 military and civilian personnel in the facility.

* * *

9:42 am, Air: 56 minutes since the first crash

For the first time in history, all continental and international flights are grounded across the entire United States of America by the FAA. 4,500 places are forced to land in the U.S. and in Canada.

Natsu coughs as he clutches his head, slowly regaining consciousness.

Hikaru has finally reached the 70th floor, but he is now completely exhausted. As much as he wants to, the air is much too thick with smoke to get the air he needs. He ducks underneath the smoke cover to the air he so desperately needs if he wants to reach the boys.

Gray, Yukio, Erza, and Lucy plus Happy and Loke are continuing to do what they can to help the situation, much to the first responders gratitude.

* * *

9:45 am, Washington D.C.: 59 minutes since the first crash

The White House and Capitol are evacuated, amid rumors of further terrorist attacks. Makarov and Mirajane try to help Pentagon employees evacuate.

Officer Hikaru finally continues, having rejuvenated enough energy to continue. "I will save you boys, even if it kills me!"

Natsu has finally fully recovered, as Rin stirs as well. "Oy! Rin, are you okay?"

"Ungh! I wish I could say I am, but I can't move my legs! you?"

"I'm pinned under this rock. I think it's crushed my foot."

"Natsu, do you think we're gonna die?"

"I don't know… Just keep hoping."

"Say, Natsu did you have any goals?"

"One."

"What's that?"

"To find my father, Igneel."

"The dragon?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"One. It was actually to beat the shit out of my father."

"What?! Why would you want to do that? You said you loved your father, right?"

"Well, I wasn't being entirely honest. He was my adopted father. My real father is the one I hate."

"Why?"

"Because he's the reason that no one accepts me, why I am alone."

"Why's that?"

Rin sighed, "Well, it's because I'm not entirely human. My father is Satan, the creator of all demons."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't actually expect that!

"I guess you must hate me now too…"

"Why would I do that? It's not like you've done anything wrong! You were just born! If anything, you're a friend!"

Rin's eyes started watering. "Thank you Natsu, friend."

" Now we need to get free, but I can't do that if I'm stuck! We need to find some way! There's no way my flames can burn this rock up!"

"I think I have a way…"

"What's that?"

"I can try burning it off. My flames are like my father's. They will destroy anything. That might work, if you're okay with it."

"Go for it! I trust you!"

Rin extended his hand, and fired a burst a brilliant azure flames at the rock crushing Natsu's leg, even as the smoke was gradually depleting his oxygen supply.

Natsu shouted in pain as the weight disappeared from his foot, but he couldn't fell anything at all, so he wisely decided not to look.

"It worked… Rin…"

Officer Hikaru reached the 86th floor, when he saw a brilliant flash of blue light. Looking in the room, he saw the two people he was really looking for. "There you two are!"

"Hikaru!" They both shouted.

* * *

9:59 am, Manhattan, New York: 73 minutes since the first crash

Efforts to fight the blazes have gone on smoothly with Gray helping with the fires, and Erza, Lucy, and Yukio having helped get everyone out, until a great crack was heard. They all looked at the South Tower, and it was almost surreal.

The plane, when it crashed, essentially carved out part of the South Tower, and finally the structural damage caused by that was too much. The top of the building caved in on that carved out section, and like dominoes, the South Tower collapsed with a great crash.

CRRSHSH!

Any survivors in the tower were now dead, while Gray and Happy tried to dodge the smoke and air currents sent up by the collapse, while everyone on the ground tried to get out the debris field.

Officer Hikaru, Rin, and Natsu looked on in horror, as the South Tower began to collapse. The groaning given off by the North Tower was indicating that it also was not going to last soon. Officer Hikaru looked as well, as Rin and Natsu began passing out again from smoke inhalation, dehydration, and blood loss. "Hikaru…" Rin said, "Get out while you still can…" And he passed out.

"Not without you kids!" And with strength born from desperation, he picked up both of them, and ran as fast as he could to the bottom floor, as creaks and groans came from all parts of the building.

Yukio and the others coughed, as the air was filling with dust, so thick you couldn't see. People were still running out of the remaining tower, so they immediately went to work helping them. Yukio could only pray that his brother was still alive.

The minutes passed by as Hikaru ran as fast as he could without falling, carrying two not very light young adults with a building coming to pieces around him. "Please God! Let me make it! For the sake of these two kids, let me make it! And he ran.

* * *

10:07 am, Somerset Country, Pennsylvania: 81 minutes since the first crash

Passengers and crew try and fail to take back Flight 93. They contact friends and family to say their final farewells, as terrorist deliberately crash it into a field, killing all on board. The plane never reached its intended target.

Officer Hikaru is a quarter of the way down. His lungs burn for oxygen, and his arms burn, but he carries out his oath to protect the innocent, no matter what, as the amount of rubble falling down steadily increases.

* * *

10:27 am , Manhattan, New York: 101 minutes since the first crash

Officer Hikaru has been running for a very long time, trying to save two innocent lives. No matter what, the stress on his body has probably guaranteed his career as a police officer will end, but he at least will have saved these two lives.

He reaches the ground floor, even as the rumbling intensifies above him. Tired, sore, and battered, he moves as fast as he can outside.

Yukio and the others have moved towards the North Tower as well, hoping officer Hikaru would pop out of that. They had no idea if he was in the South or North tower, so Yukio was desperately praying.

They saw a figure moving out of the smoke, and their hearts jumped with gladness, as Officer Hikaru Garcia triumphantly emerged, carrying Natsu and Rin, just as the clock struck 10:28 am.

Again, like thunder from heaven, a great heaving sound came from the top of the North Tower, as it seemed to just collapse on itself. Each floor seemed to come undone like a zipper, tumbling down with debris after debris of rock.

It came down, and it came down fast. Hikaru tried to move, only to feel something in his legs snap. He felt great pain sear through him with every leg movement, as he found that moving his legs became nearly impossible. He remained standing only through sheer force of will. Looking at Yukio, Erza, Lucy, and Gray, he smiled contently, and gathering all his strength, drawing deep into every muscle, and into the depths of his soul, with a load roar, he threw both Natsu and Rin across the plaza, and reached into his pocket to throw a bundle of paper as well, just as the rubble impacted ground zero.

* * *

10:28 am, Manhattan, New York: 102 minutes since the first crash

Yukio and the others screamed in sorrow, as Officer Hikaru vanished in the giant plume of smoke, they searched frantically, trying to see if the man was still alive. Gray collapsed as he found Hikaru, smiling in content, his lower torso completely crushed by a giant piece of rubble. All of them wept, because the world had lost a great man.

* * *

11:00 am, Manhattan, New York

Mayor Rudolph calls for the evacuation of Lower Manhattan. Rin and Natsu are taken to the hospital, where they are immediately put into surgery.

1 pm, Military Base, Louisiana

The President of the United States declares that all U.S. military forces are now on global high alert. Rin and Natsu are still in surgery. Rin for his back and leg, Natsu for his crushed foot, concussion, and broken bones.

2:51 pm, U.S Navy

Missile destroyers are dispatched in the event of another terrorist attack. Rin and Natsu get out of surgery.

5:20 pm, Manhattan, New York

The Seven World Trade Center collapses after burning for a long time. Thankfully, no casualties are incurred. Yukio, and Fairy Tail wait for Natsu and Rin to wake up.

* * *

6:58 pm, Washington D.C.

The President returns to the White House after stops at military bases in Louisiana and Nebraska. Rin and Natsu finally wake up.

Rin stirred first, "What happened…" At least until he was wrapped in a giant hug. He opened his eyes to see his tearful younger brother.

"I thought I lost you! I don't know what I would have done, you idiot!"

Rin tried to get up, but to no avail, as he shouted in pain.

"Careful Nii-san! The doctors said you need to remain absolutely still. That will determine whether or not you will ever walk again!"

Natsu stirred as well, and Gray and the others swarmed to him, "Oy! Flame-brain! Wake up!"

"Wha-? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Erza replied, much more gentle than usual.

"You nearly died! What would I have done without you!" Happy flew in Natsu's face, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry buddy. I just, had to do what I could to help Rin." He tried to get up, but stopped, and looked under the blankets, suddenly blanching.

Lucy tried to comfort him, "I'm really sorry Natsu, but the doctors did all they could. They said the only way was to amputate your leg."

Natsu looked downcast, "It's alright. We're at least alive."

Rin spoke again," But we never would have survived with Hikaru." Everyone looked down. "Um… Where is he?"

Yukio spoke in a trembling voice, "Hikaru, was crushed by the rubble, throwing you guys to us at the cost of his own life."

Rin and Natsu both froze at that. Hikaru was dead?

Rin slammed his fist on the tray next to him. "No way! That can't be possible!"

Yukio walked up to the two, "He threw this to us. I imagine he wanted you two to have it." And he handed them a bundle of paper.

They both opened it, and saw inside were Hikaru's two badges: his own police badge, and that of his father. And on the paper itself was a letter.

Dear, Natsu and Rin, if you are reading this, then I'm dead. Don't feel sad, I've always been prepared for that every day I put on this badge. When I do, I'm making myself a target. It means that I'm swearing to serve as a guardian of the innocent, and the punisher of the criminal. That means that every day I must treat as my last. Although we only met a short time, I'm glad that we did meet, so I want you two to take these badges as well. The minute I met you both I could see it in your eyes. You have that spark, that desire to protect. Take these badges, and use them as symbols of that will. I'm counting on you. -Hikaru

Natsu and Rin for once were both crying, and after a while, they wiped their eyes.

Natsu spoke, "I promise." And he picked up one of the badges.

Rin picked up one as well, "I won't let down, old man!"

* * *

Over the ruins of the World Trade Center, a man dressed like a jester hovered on a floating chair, looking down over it. He was holding a glowing ball in his hand.

Gazing at it, Mephisto spoke, "Perhaps, Makarov Dreyar, you are right. Maybe there is light in man after all." He let the ball go and watched it drift into the sky, "I hate to say it, but you Hikaru Garcia, are one saved soul." Hikaru's soul vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

Mephisto turned, "What about you? Is man saved, or is he damned? Is man truly a noble creature, or is he one that only seeks his own selfish ambitions? The epic battle between good and evil, it has reached a new turning point. Which will win? Well that, even I don't know! Only time will tell what the future holds! Let us see truly if the light or dark wins out!" Mephisto lifted his hand, and counted, "Einz, Zwei, Drei!" And with that, he snapped his fingers and vanished in poof of pink smoke.

* * *

8:30 pm, Washington District of Columbia

Stepping up to the podium, on September, 11th, 2001, in the 225th year of America's existence, the 43rd president of the United States of America, George W. Bush, addressed a distraught nation.

"Good evening.

Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts. The victims were in airplanes or in their offices: secretaries, business men and women, military and federal workers, moms and dads, friends and neighbors. Thousands of lives were suddenly ended by evil, despicable acts of terror. The pictures of airplanes flying into buildings, fires burning, huge - huge structures collapsing have filled us with disbelief, terrible sadness, and a quiet, unyielding anger. These acts of mass murder were intended to frighten our nation into chaos and retreat. But they have failed. Our country is strong.

A great people has been moved to defend a great nation. Terrorist attacks can shake the foundations of our biggest buildings, but they cannot touch the foundation of America. These acts shatter steel, but they cannot dent the steel of American resolve. America was targeted for attack because we're the brightest beacon for freedom and opportunity in the world. And no one will keep that light from shining. Today, our nation saw evil - the very worst of human nature - and we responded with the best of America. With the daring of our rescue workers, with the caring for strangers and neighbors who came to give blood and help in any way they could.

Immediately following the first attack, I implemented our government's emergency response plans. Our military is powerful, and it's prepared. Our emergency teams are working in New York City and Washington D.C. to help with local rescue efforts. Our first priority is to get help to those who have been injured, and to take every precaution to protect our citizens at home and around the world from further attacks. The functions of our government continue without interruption. Federal agencies in Washington which had to be evacuated today are reopening for essential personnel tonight and will be open for business tomorrow. Our financial institutions remain strong, and the American economy will be open for business as well.

The search is underway for those who were behind these evil acts. I have directed the full resources of our intelligence and law enforcement communities to find those responsible and to bring them to justice. We will make no distinction between the terrorists who committed these acts and those who harbor them.

I appreciate so very much the members of Congress who have joined me in strongly condemning these attacks. And on behalf of the American people, I thank the many world leaders who have called to offer their condolences and assistance. America and our friends and allies join with all those who want peace and security in the world, and we stand together to win the war against terrorism.

Tonight, I ask for your prayers for all those who grieve, for the children whose worlds have been shattered, for all whose sense of safety and security has been threatened. And I pray they will be comforted by a Power greater than any of us, spoken through the ages in Psalm 23:

 _Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil for you are with me._

This is a day when all Americans from every walk of life unite in our resolve for justice and peace. America has stood down enemies before, and we will do so this time. None of us will ever forget this day, yet we go forward to defend freedom and all that is good and just in our world.

Thank you. Good night. And God bless America."

* * *

 **I have done what I can to faithfully replicate the details of that terrible day in memory of the 2,977 innocents lost that day. For all those confused about the speeches, they are the Declaration of Independence, and the Preamble to the Constitution, what it means to be an American, and the speech at the very end is the exact same one that President George W. Bush gave the nation.**

 **I hope you at least enjoyed Hikaru, as a fictional representation of those first responders who lost their lives trying to save others.**

 **As for the other stories, The Pet Goat is the actual story that president Bush was being read by the elementary school kids that day. I also apologize if you wanted the full Declaration. I primarily cut out the list of grievances by the king against the people.**

 **I will neither ask for reviews, favorites, nor follows. I just simply ask that you remember the innocent lost this day.**

 **There will be no cheers. This is one fanfic that cannot have a happy end.**

 **Shinigami**


End file.
